Nexus
=Info= Nexus SC6 17.jpg|Nexus Nexus (ネクサス, Nekusasu) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2016. Nexus made his first appearance in SoulCalibur V. Trivia *Nexus is a mighty demon of Hell. *He is a father of Abaddon, Alexander, Abigor and Bloodian. *Nexus was that demon, who sealed The Eye of Leviathan. *Also it was him, who saved Alexander from Nemesis and her guards. Relationships *Elena - enemy, latter beloved *Abaddon - first son *Alexander - second son *Abigor - third son *Bloodian - fourth son *Angelina - granddaughter *Demian - grandson *Devil - best friend, latter enemy Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Nexus appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur V ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Read: #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 1" ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read: #"Dark Blade" #"The Dark Avenger" Arcade Ending COMING SOON. Fighting Style Nexus use Nightmare's fighting style. Weapon Dark Blade Dark Blade is the same form as Nightmare's Soul Edge (Veiled) (SCV) and Soul Edge (SCVI). Nexus SC5 04.png|Weapon: Dark Blade (SCV) Nexus SC6 24.jpg|Weapon: Dark Blade (SCVI) Critical Edge Dark Blade (SCV) Nexus says "Watch closely!", and does one heavy slash to knock his opponent to the ground. It can be charged to do more damage, and even kill some characters in one hit. The first few frames of his Critical Edge can Guard Impact attacks (slightly longer if charging), but it will do less damage to the opponent. Demon Sanya Vs Nexus SC5 2.JPG|Critical Edge: Dark Blade Demon Sanya Vs Nexus SC5 3.JPG|Critical Edge: Dark Blade Dark Blade (SCVI) Nexus stab his sword into the ground and causes an explosion which knocks his opponent back. He later comes out of the mist riding on a demonic horse and charges and hits his opponent. SoulCalibur 6 - Nexus (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Stats SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 3:43, 31 *Hair: 0:0, 0 *Eyes: 9:1, 15 / 0:43, 31 *Horns: 0:43, 31 *Wings: 3:43, 25 *Tattoo: 9:1, 15 / 0:0, 0 *1 outfit: 5:35, 31 *2 outfit: 9:1, 15 *3 outfit: 0:43, 31 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Nexus SC5 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Dark Blade SoulCalibur VI Race: Hidden Village Clan Colors: *Skin: 1, 42, 9 *Hair: 25, 0, 0 *Eyes: 10, 1, 9 / 0, 0, 0 *Horns: 5, 0, 0 *Wings: 1, 42, 7 / 1, 42, 7 / 1, 42, 7 *Tattoo: 5, 1, 9 / 31, 0, 0 *1 outfit: 1, 34, 1 (3, 34, 1; 0, 34, 5) *2 outfit: 0, 0, 0 Weapon colors: *Dark Blade: 5, 0, 0 / 0, 0, 0 / 0, 0, 0 / 0, 0, 0 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Nexus SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Dark Blade Stage SoulCalibur V Denevér Castle: Assault (Nightmare's battleground). Nexus SC5 Stage.JPG|Stage: Denevér Castle: Assault Music Theme "Pavor Nocturnus" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur V *''Ready?'' *''Stop this.'' *''You're Mine.'' *''Perish.'' *''Forfeit.'' *''Repent.'' *''Not over.'' *''You dare...'' *''Prepare to die.'' *''Fate has spoken.'' *''You lack resolve.'' *''Giving up yet?'' *''Curse your weakness!'' *''You're no match.'' *''You're a disappointment.'' *''The curtain closes.'' *''I can't lose!'' *''It's still too soon!'' *''This will end it.'' *''Watch closely; my specialty spoken.'' *''I can see the fear in your eyes.'' *''So, you desire to fight?'' *''Death is your only release.'' *''Give it your all or don't bother showing up.'' *''Try again tomorrow, I'll gladly take you on.'' Category:Nexus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters